


Jolly Roger Pool Service

by melocallia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melocallia/pseuds/melocallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party is in three days, the pool is getting greener by minute and the pool service is late! Emma is ready to give them a piece of her mind till she is taken by surprise by who shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killian Jones- At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration by my bestie and myself. Started out as a few silly sentences of her venting about her own lazy pool boy and now its morphed into this smuffy couple of chapters. Its our first fic effort together so be gentle, but comments and reviews are greatly appreciated....  
> What can we say - Wet!Killian is addicting. Hope you enjoy the water. Rated T, for now.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don’t own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC.

 

 

 

It was late afternoon and hotter than the surface of the sun today. The pool cleaning service had not arrived this week and Emma was becoming increasingly frustrated. Her housemates, Mary Margaret and Ruby, had assured her the pool service would indeed be coming over today but it was approaching the early evening and there was not a pool boy in sight or a call to say he was running behind schedule.

"Completely unprofessional," she sighed. How can she be prepared for a party in three days with the pool water turning a murky green color by the hour? She had declined to go with her housemates to get the party supplies, instead choosing to wait for the pool cleaner to arrive so she could give him a piece of her mind.

Pacing back and forth in the shade of the cabana, she decided she had waited long enough, grabbed her phone and dialed her pool service to make her complaint. Focused and angry, she didn't hear the gate slowly open into the backyard. Prepared to give a heated lecture, she heard a cheerful response on the other end, a man’s voice as he chanted, "Jolly Roger Pool Cleaners!"

Confused that her phone seemed to have an echo near her, she turned around to find the source. The sharp words on her tongue dissipated instantly, her eyes captivated by the man standing in front of her, his phone pinched between his shoulder and dazzling crooked grin. She froze, staring at his cerulean blue eyes, the same color her pool water was supposed to be.

“How may I be of service?” he continued in an Irish lilt that made her legs go unexpectedly weak.

Time stood still as she looked upon the rest of him. OMG, he was gorgeous! Dressed in long board shorts and a company shirt that did little to hide the well-toned muscles of his body, he stood with the casual confidence of a man who knew just what effect he had on the opposite sex.

Looking back up to his face, she took in not only the blueness of his eyes and undeniably attractive scruff on his face, but also the wild mass of black hair that just begged to have hands run through while being kissed thoroughly... and she did NOT just imagine herself doing that.

“You’re not our regular pool boy and you’re late!” she said tersely, trying to sound like she had control of her thoughts and actions, and not completely flabbergasted by his presence.

“Sorry, but my brother Liam, has been ill for the past few days and I have been assisting him with this side of the business. Would you like to continue this conversation on the phone or should I hang up now?” he asked playfully, setting down the bucket of chemicals and pool brush in his hands.

Blushing, she realized she still held the phone to her ear and quickly disconnected, stashing it away in her pocket, trying her best to act as casual as possible. Never taking his eyes off her, he shut off his phone to put it on the cabana table and held out his hand to greet her.

“Pleased to meet you, I’m Killian Jones...and you are?” he asked expectantly.

Emma stared at his hand, distracted in thought, and then glanced up to his eyes that twinkled with mischief. She found this oddly familiar as if she was experiencing deja vu.  
“I’m Emma. Emma Swan. Have we met before?” She grasped his hand firmly only to be taken back by the electric shock that tingled up her arm. She retracted it quickly, watching his face to see if he had the same look of surprise.

“No,” he said quietly, appearing that he too had felt that charge from the contact of their hands. “I believe we have not.”

“Well then, I will leave you to your work. We have a party in a couple of days so I expect you to do a good job.”

“Aye, aye captain,” he chirped with a sly wink of his eye, leaving her breathless for a moment. Feeling the sudden desire to run, she gave a quick nod, turned on her heel and escaped into the air conditioned safety of her house.

 

Killian couldn’t believe his blind luck. Maybe there really was something to this ‘Luck of the Irish’ and all that. Never in a million years would he have guessed that one day he would be a responsible adult and help his brother instead of surfing, or moreover, that he would come face to face with the one woman he has seen many a times from afar and never had a chance to meet. Of course, Ocean Beach was a small town and everyone sort of knew each other, but it was large enough that sometimes you saw people merely in passing…and she was the one of those.

He didn’t feel bad about his lie just moments ago, having previously met her at the local bar when she was very inebriated. She obviously did not remember their eye staring contest. It had been so cliché as he remembered it, both seeing each other across the room. She was a sight to behold with her long golden hair and beautiful smile as she partied with a group of friends. She caught him staring at her and instead of looking away like she expected a shy guy to do, he had made a face at her and she laughed. The rest of the night ensued, making silly faces at each other but neither seemed to have the wherewithal to actually go up and introduce themselves. At one point he had turned away, distracted by something his mate, Robin, was doing and when he turned back she was gone. After that, he had only seen her from afar and never close enough to start a conversation. It seemed fate was giving him a second chance.

Now, seeing her up close, she was more breathtaking than he could have imagined. Her clear emerald green eyes and her long blonde hair (now pulled up, but allowing for stray fallen tendrils to softly frame her face) were entrancing enough to make him want to take her in his arms and kiss her rosey pink lips. God knows he thought about doing that every time he saw her before. Sure, she seemed a little distant and annoyed with him just now, after all he was late to the job. It only meant he would have to charm his way into her good graces and he always loved a challenge. If that bolt of electric energy between them was any indication of the fun that awaited him once he appeased her attitude, then a woman as beautiful as her deserved his full and prompt attention.

Killian gathered his thoughts back to the pool work at hand. Bloody hell, it was hot outside! Of course Liam would be sick during the worst heat wave in years. Killian was sweating profusely in his company shirt and he couldn’t take it anymore. Well, it wasn’t like he was in a formal setting. It was a pool after all, he justified, and if she was watching him, she might as well get her money’s worth. Stripping off the accursed shirt, he closed his eyes, tilted his head back and let out sigh of relief. His body was much cooler and he could work on his tan this way. Giving one more glance her way, he determined Emma was still inside the house. He smiled to himself, wondering if she would notice him.

 

While dipping some carrots (she had a sudden craving for them) in Ranch dressing inside the kitchen of the house, Emma noticed sunlight rays bouncing off the motion in the pool water. She turned so she could see more clearly out the window and then paused. He was shirtless and quite breathtaking making her feel a little lightheaded at the sight. Tanned lean muscle with enticing dark chest hair. Umf! She gulped.

Working at the deep end, he used the telescoping pole to brush the pool walls and she leaned closer into the window, carefully not so close as to be seen. She watched as he wrapped both fists around the pole, plunging it straight down the wall, his abs crunching to assist his arms in applying the proper pressure. His board shorts edged downward as well, revealing the V-shaped muscle of his lower abdomen. His deltoids tightened as he pressed the full extent of the pole and when reaching the bottom of the pool, he slowly drew the long pole up again, hand over hand, his biceps becoming enlarged with exertion.

She suddenly gasped for breath, a carrot halfway to her mouth, studying the way his seemingly perfect muscles moved. Emma imagined feeling them under her capable hands as a physical therapist … God, she was in trouble! If she was eyeing up the pool boy then too much time has passed since her last dalliance with a man. She certainly found him easy on the eyes, always appreciating a well defined body. His body was just...well, for research purpose…Perfect. He stepped along the pool edge to repeat the process, wiping his brow as sweat streamed down his face.

“He must be really hot,” she reasoned to herself. “I should bring him a cool glass of water before he gets heat exhaustion.” She saw his eyes drift in her direction as if he heard her say it out loud. Not wanting to be caught in her gawkfest, she stepped away from the window and unceremoniously tripped over herself, falling backwards, and making a noticeable crashing noise. Wonderful! Now he knew exactly where she was and worse, she just spilled Ranch dressing all over her clothes.

 

Almost like a sixth sense, he felt her eyes spying on him as he scrubbed, he just didn't know from which window. Glancing up from time to time toward the house, his grin grew wider as he thought of her looking on. He put a little more effort into his work while she watched him but the heat was getting to him again and he began really needing something cold to drink. Maybe he could ask her for a glass of water, talk a little more and convince her to let him take her out. Looking up toward the house, he saw a flash of blonde hair near the window. Suddenly he heard a loud crash inside the house and he chuckled to himself. Maybe charming her won’t be so hard after all if he has this affect on her, and he threw himself back into his work for the sake of his audience.

 

Emma convinced herself there was nothing at all wrong with changing into her bikini and sarang after divesting herself of her now stained clothing. Why not lie out and relax poolside and maybe take a dip after he was done and gone? Walking by the sliding glass doors on her way to the kitchen to clean up the mess she left, Emma stopped in her tracks flabergasted again by the scene in her backyard. Now slick with sweat from his laboring work, Killian was bent over the pool, his backside in plain view for her to see and she felt her thighs clench with heat shooting straight to her core. Suddenly the air conditioned house felt very hot.

As if he really could perceive her eyes were on him, he stopped and looked back toward the house which made her find her feet and quickly disappear into the kitchen before he completely turned around.

“Get a grip, Emma,” she said while fanning herself and trying to catch her breath. “He is not that special. He’s just the pool boy. In fact,” she continued on, “to prove it, I am going to take him a glass of water and show that nothing will happen.” Smiling to herself, she poured a chilled glass and headed out to the pool side.

 

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Killian decided that before he put in the chemicals he would ask for a drink. As if on cue, he heard Emma walking up to him and all he could do was stare as she approached. She was a vision in a white see-thru sarang showing off her perfect bikini clad figure carrying a tall, chilled glass of water to him. He could literally feel the blood leave his brain and travel its way south as she moved closer to him with a shy smile on her face. Shifting awkwardly, he considered jumping into the cold pool for cover, but then he saw her clumsily tripping over the pool hoses and falling toward the pool. Instinctively he reached out to grab her as she latched onto him, but the inertia of her fall was too much for him to compensate. As he wrapped his arms around to protect her, he fell backwards and with a grunt of pain, he fully absorbed their fall against the pool edge before hitting the water with a big splash.


	2. In Your Cabana Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CS Sexy Times....enough said ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well after a lot of giggling, wine and editing, my bestie and I finished this chapter. As in all things new and uncharted it's always better with a buddy and since this is our our first attempt at writing sexy times we hope you enjoy it. Comments and reviews greatly appreciated.

Even though it was a hot day, the sudden shock of the cold pool water made Emma lose her breath. Killian released her from his grasp and both shot up to the top.

He chuckled as he resurfaced next to her and waggled his eyebrows at Emma. “If you wanted to really get close to me, all you had to do was ask.”

“Seriously?” she scoffed at him. “All I did was trip over the cleaner hose that you left on the pool deck. It has nothing to do with getting close to you!” Why did that sound like such a lie?

He swam up to her and suddenly she was very aware of his nearness and she could feel the heat of him in the cool water as he treaded next to her. For one frightening (and thrilling) second, she thought he was going to wrap his arms around her and kiss her when she saw his eyes dart to her lips, but then she couldn’t help but giggle at the craziness of the situation and rolled her eyes as he laughed with her.

She splashed him with the pool water. “In your dreams, pool boy!” she taunted him playfully and he face lit up with another one of those brilliant smiles. He didn’t move away from her, in fact, he treaded water ever more closely till he was practically inches away from her. His eyes flickered to her lips again.

“After today my dear, I certainly hope so,” he whispered and she froze for a moment, holding her breath. She waited to see what he would do next, her eyes never leaving his except for a brief second when she looked at his lips and leaned forward, wondering how it would feel to touch hers to his.

Suddenly he disappeared under the water and swam toward the steps in the shallow end leading out of the pool. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. What the hell is wrong with me? She was acting completely crazy and reckless (and if she wanted to be honest, she didn’t care). But something about this made her feel at ease with him, like it was all very natural... how it was supposed to be.

Get it together, she sighed to herself as she turned and followed him. You’ve known this guy for ½ an hour and you really must be hard up to be falling for him this fast.

Killian walked out of the murky water first and then held out his hand to help an equally soaked Emma up the steps. It didn’t escape her that he winced with a noticeably pained expression when his neck and back muscles spasmed as they stood face to face on the tanning ledge. Emma felt a sudden twinge of guilt knowing that he had purposefully let himself take the brunt of the impact to keep her from getting hurt. He had hit the concrete surface hard and she wouldn’t be surprised if a bruise or two would bloom by morning. It was an unfamiliar feeling, having someone literally take the fall for her, thinking of her safety and well being before their own. More times than she could count she had been betrayed, left behind and abandoned. As she looked at him, she saw the worry in his eyes.

“Are you alright there, Ms. Swan?” he scanned her earnestly, hoping to find her unharmed. Her heart skipped a beat because he was obviously feeling physical discomfort but he was more concerned about her. Yep, this was definitely unfamiliar territory but she liked it.

“I’m fine.” she sheepishly answered and she really was just fine, well except for her serious disappointment in her own clumsiness. Honestly, how embarrassing! She had always been that way and it caused her to fall into trouble of one form or another. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Jones. I should have noticed the pool hose there. Thank you for catching me," she offered, surprising herself with the bashful tone in her voice, her eyes drifting downward as the realization of her closeness to him was beyond intoxicating. She couldn’t believe that the longer she was around him the further she regressed into a silly schoolgirl with a crush.

“Killian” he stated. Her eyes snapped back up to see him scratching behind his ear wearing an equally self-conscious look on his face. It made him appear even more amazing and dare she say, adorable. “You can call me Killian, and it was the right thing to do.”

Deciding that gazing at him was probably a dangerous idea (he looked even better wet), she stepped around him. "Let me show you where to rinse off in freshwater," she said and directed him into the open air outdoor shower and turned on the faucet that operated the shower head.

“Here you go,” and she stepped back, only for him to touch her arm lightly and she felt that jolt of electricity flow through her again.

“Ladies first, love” he said and she was taken aback by his gallantry.

Shakily, she heard herself say, “So, now you’re a gentleman too?”

He bowed closer to her as he kept eye contact and waggled his eyebrows at her again. “I am always a gentleman. After you, please.”

Emma smiled, a little rattled by his continued flirtation, but calmed herself and concentrated on washing off the green pool water.

~~

Killian pretended to turn away but couldn’t help but glance from the side as he saw her loosen the dripping sarang from her neck, his heart skipping a beat as she stood under the shower. Sure he was a gentleman and all, but this woman had captivated him since the first moment he saw her and how could he not sneak a peek at how amazing she looked in her white bikini. The curves of her body and her long lean legs gave him thoughts that were best kept…

Bloody Hell! Were there no tan lines on her back? That possibly meant one thing - she sunbathed topless. A small groan escaped from his lips and he closed his eyes as the thoughts of her laying out on the tanning ledge with nothing covering her breasts came unbidden. There was no stopping his mind from imagining what he would do to her if he ever got a chance to be close and personal with her body.

“Are you alright over there?” Emma asked as she turned her head toward him with concern in her eyes and he gave her a quick smile as he felt his checks flush.

“Yes love, just a bit sore from the fall, that’s all,” he answered cheerfully, relieved that she couldn’t see him turning red. “No need to worry.”

God, he was living every cliché fantasy that came with this job, but it wasn’t with some random woman. It was the beautiful lass he had wanted for awhile and he was going to need that cold shower and soon, before he embarrassed himself further in front of her. Turning his head fully away, he closed his eyes and tried not to think about Emma as he heard the water cascading down her body, splashing on the stone.

“You know, Ms. Swan, I do appreciate your kindness to bring me the drink before the fall,” he spoke, desperately thinking of dry simple conversation to keep his mind from flooding with most decidedly unprofessional thoughts of her at the moment. “I was ….

“You can call me Emma, ” she announced right behind him and Killian couldn’t help but jump a little in response and it made her giggle. Turning around, he saw her standing there and the moment took on a surreal quality with her white bikini looking splendid on her tanned body and long wet golden hair washed back from her face. If he was honest with himself, he would have to admit he was taken with her, and if she asked anything of him, he would not hesitate to fulfill it.

“Alright then, Emma,” he answered, enjoying the way her name rolled off his tongue with ease, as if he had been saying it all his life. “No need to stand on ceremony after our little mishap, hmm?” and he couldn’t help but rake his eyes over her to stress the point.

~~

She moved forward watching him intently as if caught in a dream. She felt a surge of pleasure knowing that he obviously found her desirable and she stepped close enough to sense his body heat, feeling powerfully in control and a little more daring.

“Your turn in the shower. Do you require any assistance?” she suggested and he chuckled huskily enjoying their tête-à-tête. They were most definitely playing with matches and if this continued...well, at least there was a cold pool to jump into to calm himself down.

“I think I can take care of this myself,” and he walked under the running water to rinse.

Emma stepped back to allow him the appearance of privacy, but really she was no better than him in keeping her eyes averted. She watched the water fall in sheets down his back, following the curve of his firm ass underneath his shorts, appreciating his hands rubbing slowly across his fit torso and along each muscled arm. His eyes briefly closed as he lifted his head and took a deep breath and her heart started to race. Her fingers trembled against her thighs feeling the sudden desire to rush in and push him against the pebbled wall of the shower enclosure with lust driven hands. Oh God, she was getting worse and she couldn’t find it in herself to walk away.  
Balling her hands into fists until her nails dug in, she turned around and counted to ten. Just because he was hotter than the day itself and had surprised her with his alluring (gentlemanly she meant) demeanor, it wasn't a reason to act like she was desperate (even though a part of her had to admit she was).

Killian turned off the water, stepped out and winced in pain again. He really had hit the side of the pool pretty hard and she wouldn’t be any kind of decent Physical Therapist if she didn’t give him at least a once over.

“Come here, let me look at you,” Emma told him as she took his hand (and it did NOT feel perfect holding it one bit) to escort him to the coolness of the shaded cabana, already decorated with white lights and sheer drapes for the party, and sat him down on the plush cushioned chaise lounge.

“Let me guess. You’re a doctor of some sort,” he asked playfully, not expecting her to agree with him.

“Physical Therapist, actually,” she responded and he looked at her in shock and awe, then raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

“And here I was thinking you had found an excuse to keep me from my pool cleaning duties.”

“Nope,” she smirked back. “Just making sure that you are well enough to finish your job. The pool is still filthy."

Moving in behind him, she fingers touched his skin at the nape of his neck and began a path down to his lower back, looking for anything out of place. At first, he inhaled sharply as she found a sore spot, deftly kneading out the tension. Next thing she knew, he let out a low positively sinful moan.

“Yes, love right there,” he moaned again sending shivers down her back.

“Not your love,” she said, none too harshly as she tried not to smile and encourage him further. Her fingers continued moving even lower down his back looking for more tender spots.

“Oh, but you are if you keep on doing just that...” his voice trailed off to an equally delicious sounding groan and she could feel herself clench up in response, a hot bolt racing through her body. The closeness of being with him was becoming more exciting and scary, a wild roller coaster of emotions and feelings throwing her this way and that and she couldn’t help but start to want more.

She begrudgingly sat back and did her best to sound matter of fact. "Looks to me like you’re doing just fine after all."

“Oh, but I have a few more places that need your attention, ” he pleaded, looking back at her like a puppy dog, his blue eyes big and wanting. He was so obviously pulling out all the stops and she was finding it harder and harder not to react to his tactics.

“Really?” she scoffed, still desperately trying to hold onto any amount of sensibility. “Like where?”

Killian turned to face her fully, gazing directly in her eyes, pointing to his shoulder. “Here,” he said simply.

She let out an over exaggerated sigh checking the mobility of his shoulder. It was a little stiff and may be sore for a day but nothing that could be called serious. “It’s fine,” she said matter of factly but continued on palpating his shoulder…just to make sure she told herself.

He then pointed to his ribs and winced as if to stress a point, “Here.”

She carefully palpated his ribs cage trying desperately not to notice how wonderfully soft his chest hair felt over his firm pecs. She saw his smug grin on his face knowing the effect he was having on her. She schooled her features even harder not wanting to give him the satisfaction that he was reading her like an open book. “Nothing broken or bruised there.”

Never taking his eyes off her, he then pointed to his head. “Here,” his finger lingered on his forehead.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes and leaned forward until there was only a foot between them and brushed his hand away as she ran her fingers through his dark wet hair, checking his scalp for any bumps or cuts. She noticed his hair was just as soft and amazing as she suspected, and the lure of his lips drew her closer to him like a gravitational pull.

“No, all good there too,” she practically whispered, realizing there were only inches away from each other as she looked into those impossibly blue eyes, starting to get lost in them.

He slowly smiled, a devilish look in his eyes as he tapped his lips. “Here," and he stilled, watching her expression.

The audacity of his request made Emma feel like she was a teenager all over again and she grinned. “Please, you couldn’t handle it!” she lightly laughed at him, but then she stopped as he raised an eyebrow and offered her a challenging look.

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it,” he quipped back, accentuating the last letter.

For the most breathless of moments, they felt the stirring desire that had been slowly building between them, staring intently at one another, knowing they were on a precipice of something big.

Who moved first would be a matter of debate afterwards, but suddenly they were crashing together all lips, teeth and hands…..

~~

Killian kissed Emma like his very life depended on it. It was all that he thought it would be and more, fire pulsed through his veins as her tongue brushed across his lower lip before nipping it hungrily. He returned the favor running his along her teeth as he deepened the kiss twice more. Panting, he broke away and looked at her, feeling completely swept away from a force he had no control or comprehension of.

She returned his look in breathless gulps, her face and lips slightly red from his scruff and their enthusiastic kissing. He wanted her desperately now and gave her a pleading look. Her dazed nod conveyed that she could understand him without a word spoken. Pulling her closer, Killian set to show her just how much she affected him.

Emma shivered as his lips began to explore her, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. It didn't matter that the shears of the cabana were not drawn for privacy because her heart raced in anticipation - his hand had found its way around to her back and he fingered the strings that held her top together. He stopped suddenly again and she practically whimpered at the loss of his lips against her skin. He was looking at her with a questioning gaze, as if he was waiting for her permission for even this.

She huffed impatiently. “Oh for the love of….. Stop being a gentleman and get on with it.” Killian raised his eyebrow, grinning from ear to ear.

“As I said before darling, I am always a gentleman, but if you insist.” With one nimble motion, he untied the knots above her neck and across her back, allowing her top to slide down, slowly uncovering the ample swell of her breasts and he was more than happy to see that he was indeed correct about the topless sunbathing.

She shuddered with excitement, watching his appreciation of her being revealed before him. His head darted to her chest, tongue practically dancing over her wet body, licking the water clinging to the curves of her breasts.

He carefully leaned her back against the luxurious cushions and he dragged his lips lower, past her stomach and she clenched her thighs as he stopped a hairs breath from her bikini bottom. Involuntarily, her hands found their way into his damp hair at the top of his head, clutching in anticipation to what had to come next, but instead he chuckled.

“So eager are we?” he said huskily. “Who said I was ready to go there yet?’ He began a slow excruciatingly wonderful trail back up her body to her breasts, making it almost impossible to complain at the lack of feeling his mouth on her core.

When he reached her nipple, he nipped it lightly before sucking, making her arch into him. His hand found the other and pinched it then massaged the breast as he continued to lap his tongue hungrily over the first.

“You’re amazing, love,” he said between his teeth as he nipped her again. “Do you know how much I wanted to touch you?” and without waiting for a reply he took her other nipple into his mouth, giving it equal attention. “Your breasts are perfection, just the right size to enjoy,” and he continued as his hand traveled down, his fingers hot as fire, to her bikini bottom. She hoped he wouldn’t leave her wanting this time.

“Oh God!” she keened as he bit her nipple hard and he looked up at her with a smirk.  
His hand slipped under her bikini and gently fingered her clit before continuing down into her slick folds as he kissed her more hungrily. She moaned into his mouth, lifting her hips into his fingers and gasped as he slid two effortlessly into her wet core, then three. He hummed in appreciation while his fingers moved slowly in and out of her and his thumb pressed in tight circles on her clit, making her moan even louder.

“How are you handling it, Emma?” he breathed on her lips, his accent thickening with desire. “Ready to admit that you can’t?”

Never one to back down from a challenge, she let her hand follow the trail of soft dark hair down his abs into his board shorts. Slipping under the waistband, she took hold of his hardened length and began to stroke him slowly. Groaning, he moved his hips into her hand, stopping briefly in his ministrations on her, lost in the sensation she was giving him.

Gotcha! She crowed to herself and he grunted, rutting in rhythm to her strokes, his eyes closing briefly.

“Emma, please…” he begged and she grinned, feeling satisfaction that with just a simple touch, she could make him sound so wrecked. Who couldn’t handle it now?

“Please what?” she asked and hitched a breath as he began again to pump his fingers harder and deeper into her.

“Harder, love.” Smiling wider, she complied, paying close attention to silky smoothness of the head and matching the pace he had set, making him practically growl in her ear. “Yes, just like that.”

Emma reveled in the fact that she was so easily making him come undone as she continued to stroke him but then he pulled away, breaking off her contact with him.  
“Any more of that and you’ll have me finished before I want,” he said with a smirk on his face, “and intend to have my way with you first.”

He took hold of her bikini bottom and tugged it down so she lifted her hips and helped shimmy it off. Once freed, he kissed a fire laden trail down to her folds and in one swift move he pulled his fingers out, stiffened his tongue and plunged it into her. She gasped at the sensation of his mouth on her and her hands once again grabbed onto his hair, holding him there as she felt herself starting to get close.

Her hips began to make slow circles to increase the feeling as his tongue made its way to her clit and his fingers went back into her pushing deep and hitting her in a spot that made her gasp.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, his hot breath on her folds sending shivers through her body, “and you are so wet for me.” She was close now and she began to keen as he continued to pump in and out of her, always hitting that right spot making her writhe. He sucked strongly on her bundle of nerves then with one flick of his tongue, she came powerfully around his fingers, her limbs shaking with the intensity. Sucking softly as she came down, he hummed again in pleasure of watching her come undone for him.

“Gods, Emma you are making me so hard for you,” he rasped out, feeling just as breathless as she sounded. It was everything he had fantasized about and made his erection ache even more painfully for her. Thankfully his board shorts were not constricting but they were definitely confining.

Moving back up to her lips, he kissed her fiercely, rubbing his arousal against her as she tasted herself on his lips, making her want him all over again. She could feel his urgency, his need to be a part of her and it was all she wanted now too. Desperately she tugged at his shorts in silent plea for him to finally remove them so he stood up, looking down at her naked body ready and willing, and he pulled them off, allowing her a moment to appreciate him.

The rest of his body was just as magnificent as she had imagined. Long and lean, the muscles of his body were sculpted from intense work outs, the muscular V shape of his lower abdomen drawing her sight to his large cock jutting out, eager to take her. Then she realized his tan did not stop where his boardshorts were but continued up his legs to meet with the rest of him and she couldn’t help but tingle at the thought of what that meant, like her he must sunbath nude also. Her breath hitched at the thought of him doing just that and her body practically screamed for him.

“See something you like?” he asked her with a self satisfied smirk on his face and that was all she needed to make up her mind that there was nothing she could have wanted more in this moment. It was not enough and too much at the same time, but all she knew is she needed him.

“Shut up and come over here,” she said with a smile on her face and he graced her with one of those blindingly beautiful grins.

Lowering himself down and hovering over her, his length hot and full against her inner thigh, he gave her a questioning look as if asking permission yet again and in that moment she felt a tug at her heart. She lifted her head up to kiss his lips for a brief second, smiled at him and opened her legs wider around his hips in invitation.

“Please, Killian, I want you inside me.” He beamed at her words knowing that whatever he was feeling and sweeping him away was taking her too.

“As you wish,” he said reverently and never breaking eye contact, slid into her effortlessly.

Both held their breath as they felt the immediate connection as he filled her and she in turn made him feel combustible, consumed. The moment seemed to last forever and not at all when he found himself starting to move. Their wet and sweat slicked bodies sliding together at an increased rate as each moved to create more friction.

Emma’s hands clawed as they ran down his back creating long scratches ending only when they reached his butt and she gave it a hard squeeze, pushing his now hard thrusts up further into her, wanting desperately to feel more and more. Moaning loudly, he urgently sucked on her neck (which was sure to leave a mark but she didn’t care), and he thrust deeper as he took her leg and pulled it up around his waist. Molding herself to him, she did the same with the other leg, winding tightly around him, ankles crossed behind.

Taking hold of her, he lifted her up into his lap intensifying the feel of him pushing in her and she began to move her hips in rhythm with his thrusts, each one carrying the both of them higher. She grabbed fists full of his hair as she assaulted his lips and tongue with hers, kissing him as deeply as he was inside of her, causing him to rutt more vigorously and he growled, the slight breeze flowing through the cabana providing some relief to their scorching heat.

“You’re a bloody siren,” he said shakily as if he was trying to contain himself and his movements became erratic. He grabbed her ass and pushed her down further on his length creating an even more delicious friction and she could feel herself getting closer to the edge again, sooner than she ever had before.

He sensed her coiling tension and his hungry gaze bore into hers. “Come for me again, Emma,” unbridled intent in his voice, and she was unable to look away from those impossibly blue eyes. “Let me feel you come around me, love." The pounding of their swollen flesh and his pleading request sent her tumbling over the edge and he followed closely behind. She threw her head back as they both cried out, their bodies writhing in pleasure upright on the lounge. His chest expanded sharply as he sucked in air, his hands pressed firmly around her hips, grinding himself and exhaling groans in cadence with the intense pulsing of his cock buried deep inside her. Her tanned breasts were feverish, perk nipples raised on the flushed skin in front of him. Stradling his lap, she felt the jolts of her orgasm radiating from her core to her fingertips. She released her grip on his hair and brought her palms down a his sideburns and scruff, thumbs pressing on his hot earlobes briefly, and then her hands splayed into the sensual hair on his chest.

He lowered her gently back down against the soft cushion, slowly relaxing from the high they had just experienced, him still rhythmically rocking above her as they rode their release out. Laying his forehead against hers, she opened her eyes to see his riveted on hers, looking absolutely as wrecked as she felt by what had just happened...What did just happen?

“That was…,” he stuttered but seemed unable to string any more words together coherently, the blood still not traveling to his brain quite yet. She smiled as she brought her lips closer to his, lightly brushing them, soft and gentle, relishing in how utterly perfect this all felt.

“Definitely not going to be a one time thing,” she finished for them both. With that comment, he seemed to regain his senses and pulled himself out (she cried internally with the sudden lack of feeling whole). He regarded her with a satisfied look, sly grin slowly spread across his face and he gave her a saucy wink.

“Well, to be honest love, I've never indulged a customer," he whispered, "and you know they say that you never forget your first." She considered rolling her eyes, but she couldn’t. All she could do was giggle like a schoolgirl and reach for him wanting to feel him next to her.

“Emma! Is everything OK? I heard you yell out and…Oh!” Ruby’s voice called out as she burst around the corner of the cabana and oh no, this was not happening!

Killian dropped himself on top of Emma to cover her with his body, but that didn’t prevent his assets from being seen.. “Killian Jones, Jolly Roger Pool Cleaning, at your service!” he announced in the most professional tone he could manage while laying on Emma.

Oh, seriously! He did NOT just say that to Ruby. Thank God Emma couldn’t see Ruby’s face as she heard her friend giggle.

“I can see that. Nice tan there Killian,” the humor and appreciation in Ruby’s voice was obvious and Killian had that impossibly idiotic and adorable grin plastered all over his face again. If it wasn’t for the fact that Emma really wanted to become invisible right about now, she might have been a little jealous of her friend admiring his body.

“Why thank you m’lady, compliments are always appreciated,” he replied, smiling at Emma.

“Uh, Ruby, hey. Were you able to get everything we need for the party?” Emma stammered doing her best to act like there was nothing going on, but failing miserably as Killian nuzzled his face into her neck, chuckling softly (so she pinched him),

“Pretty much. All we have to do is get the carne asada for the tacos tomorrow and we are set,” Ruby answered and Emma could tell she was holding back her laugh.

“Good, good,” Emma replied awkwardly. “Ok. The pool is almost done. It was really hot and Killian here just needed a break and I....” Killian snickered in her ear.

“Whatever you say Emma,” her friend interrupted with a chortle. “Well, I will leave you to the task. Have fun!” she teased. “ Oh, and Emma?”

“Yes, Ruby?” she grimaced as Killian looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re my hero.” Ruby’s unmistakable sound of laughter and high heels walking away let Emma know that she was once alone again with him.

Before she could say or do anything, his lips covered hers with another searing kiss that made her forget the embarrassment of being caught in their first dalliance, and damn, if she didn’t suddenly want him all over again.

Then just a quickly he had kissed her, he paused and sat up beside her, dropping his smug expression and looking for all intents and purposes shy and unsure of himself as their eyes met. He spoke softly, fully acknowledging their sudden act of intimacy. "Emma, I know we have officially put the cart in front of the horse..but can I...” he stopped for a second to catch his breath and then said sincerely “ask you out to dinner, love?"

Suddenly his use of the word 'love' took on a whole new meaning, a sweetness. She heard it in his cherished tone and the way he admired her, like she was the only thing he ever wanted. After what had just happened, she should say no, do what she has always done before and run away from what she felt was the beginning of something that she knew in her gut was big and life changing. But this was wonderful and terrifying, but she tried to tell herself she couldn’t take a chance that she may be wrong. What made it more frightening was she saw the same feeling reflected in his eyes.

Still, she heard herself say, “Yeah, I would like that. But first you need to clean my pool.”

The bright smile that broke out on his face absolutely stunned her, his sheer happiness making her decide she would try again and again to see that smile whenever she could.  
He leaned over to kiss her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back down to her.

Yep, her life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	3. "Good Form"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian tries to sneak past his brother Liam, so he can get ready to have dinner with Emma, but things don't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to many requests on more chapters for this fic, my bestie and I are forging ahead with it...we hope you enjoy this teaser chapter and the next few to come. :)

 

Liam was crashed on the couch in the apartment, coughing and hacking while watching reruns of Gilligan's Island . Killian quietly slipped through the front door hoping he didn't disturb his brother, but more selfishly so he didn't draw his attention.  He was a mere three strides past the living room when Liam's crackly voice tersly announced, "I got a complaint call today, Killian."    
  
Killian winced and stopped at the edge of the room.  His mind racing for a story to cover up his escapade with a (beautiful) client today.  Hopefully the complaint wasn't from Emma regretting their afternoon tryst. Killian reluctantly turned toward back toward Liam.   
  
"Old Mrs. Withers said you didn't make it to her house today. Please tell me you didn't go to the beach instead.  Did you service anyone today?"  
  
Killian silenced his internal snicker at his brother's innocent word choice.  Seriously, if he only knew the intensity of today's work.  He grinned and delivered the only reply that was appropriate.

"Yes, brother, I did provide ‘service’ today, " his hands used the floating quotations for dramatic effect. "As a matter of fact, I was told it was the best they had ever had."  He couldn't help puff up a bit on the last part and Liam gave a long look, searching for something as he knew there was more to that answer than there should be.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean, little brother? Hmmm?"

Killian gave him a derisive snort and played it off, although he knew he was skating on thin ice. Liam was good as figuring things out, almost like a sixth sense. "Please, the ladies at 312 Storybrooke Lane are having a party in a few days and I just made sure the pool was in top shape....get your mind out of the gutter."

Liam started to laugh at his brother’s discomfort of being teased, completely unaware of just how close he was to getting at the truth, but his lungs revolted into a violent hacking cough. Killian brought him a glass of water with a look of concern.

“Please, don't look at me like that brother. I am just fine. Stupid cold,” he sputtered and coughed before he spoke again.  “Well, no matter, you need to get to Mrs. Withers’ pool tomorrow. It's bad form and all to miss an appointment. I am counting on you to get the job done while I am down."

****  
  


“Don’t worry, Liam. I will get to her place first thing in the morning and you know I am as good as my word.” He gave his brother a pat on the shoulder and then a wink.  “But first, I have to get ready for a date.”

On that, Liam shot up only to be overcome with another fit of coughing. “I knew it! There was more to your day than just cleaning pools!” Killian winced in pain waiting for the inevitable verbal hit, not surprised his brother had figured it out. “You were flirting with the customers! How many times do I have to tell you that you must be professional at all times. No fraternizing on company time!”

Killian didn’t know whether to be relieved or annoyed that his brother was chastising him. After all it wasn’t like...well ok, it was a little unprofessional what happened between him and Emma, but this woman was the one he had been adoring from afar and what happened this afternoon could only be called...well mind-blowing.

“Liam,” he said in an exasperated tone,“it turns out that one of the women who lives at Storybrooke Lane is none other than the one I have been hoping to meet.”

All looks of annoyance and rebuke left Liam’s face. “Do you mean the blonde goddess you have been pining for and yet have not the guts to go up and say hi to?” he asked with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. Killian didn’t have it in him to be bothered by his brother’s comment considering how well things had gone this afternoon.

“None other,” he said with unbridled excitement. ‘She has agreed to accompany me on a dinner date tonight and I don’t intend to be my usual slacker self and be late.”

Liam smiled fondly and clapped him on the shoulder. ‘This is good news little brother. Maybe finally you will be able to forget Milah and be happy again..and dare I say maybe have a reason to move on with your life?”

Killian chuckled at Liam, ever hopeful that he would find a purpose again and do something besides surfing his life away and go back to school to finish his studies in drafting with an emphasis in maritime.

“Let’s not put the cart in front of the horse, brother,” like we already have he thought to himself. “Let’s see if I can successfully navigate through dinner first.”

“Good plan, my boy. I will leave you to your evening plans and continue to slowly die here on the couch. At least the Gilligan's Island marathon is making my cold bearable.” He gave his brother a weak smile, obviously worn out by this minor amount of effort.

Killian looked at him with concern. “I can always hold off a day if you are feeling that bad.”

“I am a grown man, little brother,” he waved him off.  “I will be fine! Just get me more water and go on your date. Knowing that you are finally doing something that makes you happy is all that I need from you tonight.”

“Alright, Liam,” he smiled at the man who was more of a father than a brother to him, coming to get him after their mother had passed away when he was just 10 and their father had left for who knows where. “ I will make sure I tuck you in for the night before I leave.”

“Ha ha!” Liam mumbled half asleep. “Now get cracking, before you’re late.”

Killian made his way to shower off all the sweat and chlorine of the day. Stripping off his shirt and shorts, he could still smell the scent of her on his clothes, a pleasant trace of a floral mix with lavender, and delicious vanilla.

A smile crept across his face as he stepped into the shower, recalling the softness of her skin beneath him and the way her hips arched up to meet his in a frenzy of desire. He could still hear her gasps as his tongue gave her breasts the attention they so deserved. Heat began to pool low and the temptation to address his urge for release was hard to resist, yet somehow he was able to force his hand to the faucet instead of his growing need.  With a quick jerk, a torrent of freezing water blasted across his chest and all thoughts of Emma were wiped from his mind as his torso rolled in rebellion to the cold deluge.  

“Wahey!” he practically yelled out in shock and welcomed relief. He lathered himself up as his whole body shook with the chilly water cascading down on him and did his best not to think of Emma’s hands all over him….Thank God for cold showers.

 

 


	4. Relentless Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma bond over dinner and a walk on the beach and they both get swept away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many glasses of wine did we drink on whole to get through writing this chapter?  
> The reader will never know. ;)  
> It was loads of fun to write with my bestie, and we still have a few more great chapters up our sleeve for our pair.  
> So enjoy this one and get ready for more!
> 
> Oh and we would love your feedback!! Please let us know what you think! :D

Chapter 4

The idea of Killian looking at her again with adoration kept her driving toward the destination, even when she thought about bailing out. The heat of the day had finally cooled to a tolerable level when Emma arrived at the small taco shop where Killian had texted to her to meet him.  Just off the beach in an area frequented by all the surfers who lived nearby, it was a small establishment that boasted the “Best Tacos in Southern California” boldly across a surfboard over the top of the storefront. Emma stopped for a moment outside it’s doors and took a deep shaky breath.  

This was crazy and totally insane. Well, the whole day seemed to have gone in that direction from the moment he answered her phone call while standing beside her in the cabana, yet something propelled her continuously forward, like a runaway train she seemed unable to stop what was happening. Her life had never been this uninhibited, except once, and she had since then made sure she was always in control of any situation, master of her own destiny and all that. But here she was, throwing caution to the wind following an unknown path to who knows where. Pursuing the attention of this man she just met (well more than just met) today was ludicrous...and yet it felt…. right.

Ruby had given her knowing looks as she switched her outfits at least 3 times before deciding on her favorite forest green sundress that showed off her eyes (not that she was hoping to impress him. No, not at all.).  Thin spaghetti straps and a long flowing skirt flattered her shape and made her feel beautiful, and always turned heads. The thought of seeing him again made the butterflies in her stomach fly furiously, but the perpetual negative thoughts of self worth came once more to the surface as she stepped inside.  What if what happened earlier today was just a big game to him? What if he got what he wanted and was not going to show up? What if she was once again to be made the fool and left high and dry with these intense feelings as Neal had done to her? What if she was here only to be horribly disappointed because he was standing her up…What if…..

“Emma?” his now familiar voice softly inquired from behind her and she let out a small sigh of relief. She turned to see Killian with a brilliant smile that stole her breath and chased away the doubts like shadows running from the light.  Dressed in a  pair of cargo shorts with a blue button down short sleeved shirt, he looked amazing and she found herself staring at him. She couldn’t help but notice several of his shirt buttons were open, giving her a brief memory of her hands splayed on his toned chest and feeling the softness of the hair there.

“Hi, Killian,” she tucked her chin, smiling shyly at him. “I hope I’m not too late.  The beach traffic was horrendous.” He gave her another stunning smile as he stepped right up to her and she found herself tilting her head up, secretly hoping he would kiss her.

“Not all, love. I just got here myself and just in time before the evening rush.”  His eyes drifted over her dress in approval.  “You look exquisite, Emma.”  

There it was, that look she was hoping to see on his face and her heart swelled. Without thinking, she reached up and placed a small kiss on his lips, enjoying the softness of his against hers and revelled in the sensation of being pulled in as he kissed her in return.  They swayed nose to nose for a moment and then he leaned back and  looked into her eyes with a grateful smile, “I am so glad you came tonight.”

She couldn’t help but give him a smile back.  “Me too.”

He took her hand and she felt a spark as their fingers wrapped together, her breath hitching at the feeling.  

“Let’s go in before the crowd arrives.” Putting his hand on the small of her back, he guided her into the small but colorfully decorated taco shop, lively tunes of Latin music playing over the speakers. There were just a few people in the restaurant and plenty of available tables, so Emma chose the cozy one by the window with a nice view of the beach and left her purse in view to show it was already taken.

“Do you come here often?” she asked him as they walked to the order line and she looked at the menu posted above the kitchen.  

“More times than I would like to admit,” he said from behind her. He stood close and she could feel the pull and heat of his body surrounding her, making her feel comfortable and content. “They have the best tacos in the county. I am sure it will be love at first bite for you,” hoping she caught his innuendo.

She stuttered in her response, affected by his indulgent words. “Wow! There is much to choose from. Do you have any recommendations?”

“The fish tacos are the best in my opinion, but order whatever you like. Since you so kindly agreed to have dinner with me, I’m paying.”

“Well, aren’t you the gentleman,” she said playfully, smirking to herself and she felt him bend closer to her ear.

“Darling, I am always a gentleman,”  he whispered, sending delightful shivers down her spine and she closed her eyes for a moment. He placed his hand gently on her waist and she found herself pressing her back fully against him. He smelled wonderfully of a mix of spice and the ocean. Emma breathed in deeply, losing herself in the scent of him.

“Welcome to Paco’s Tacos. Can I take your order?” The accented voice of the employee broke her out of her reverie and she blushed at being caught off guard. They stepped up to the counter and she turned to Killian who was impossibly close, making her want to kiss him again.

“How many tacos can I get?” she asked a little too breathy for her guise.

“As many as the lady wishes,” he replied stepping back with a little flourish and Emma gave him a mischievous smile.

“OK then,” turning to the employee she gave her the order. “ I would like four fish tacos with regular sides, please.” Killian couldn’t help but let his mouth drop open and she looked at him with a smirk on her face. “What? I worked up an appetite this afternoon,” she coyly implied about their dalliance and he visibly gulped,  “I am starving. What about you?” she challenged him.

His eyebrow raised and a chuckle escaped his lips as he realized she was both incredible and unafraid. Unlike some of the other women he had occasionally dated, she knew what she wanted and be damn the proprieties, she would take it.  It was refreshing.

“I will have the same with a Corona,” he answered her challenge, eyes never leaving hers.

“Make that two Coronas,” Emma added, continuing what could only be a staring contest now. Each of them waiting for the other to break contact first, falling deeper into their infatuation by the moment.

The cashier cleared her throat loudly to regain their attention. “That will be $25.68….” Killian gave her a wink and stepped up to pay for their dinner.

Seated at the table, an awkward silence fell between them for the first time and Killian began to shuffle restlessly trying desperately to think of how to actually start a conversation. His mind had suddenly gone blank.  Unbelievably, he was on a date with Emma, the woman who he wanted to get to know for so long, and he couldn’t think of a bloody thing to say. Considering their amazingly intense first meeting earlier today, he didn’t want her to think that was the depth of his character. He wanted her to see who he really was, and what he could be. Maybe he was getting himself all worked up, but for some reason this woman made him want to expect more from himself. Be a better man than….

Thankfully, Emma spoke to break his cycle of untimely introspection. “You said you come here often? Do you live nearby?”

“Actually, I live a little further down the shoreline, but I surf here because it has the best waves.”

“Oh, so you surf? A lot?” Emma asked, her mind remembering him in (or out, actually) of his board shorts.

“ A fair amount,” he answered, unwilling to admit that was an understatement. He had always enjoyed surfing, but since Milah’s death he had made it almost into a fulltime lifestyle as a way to escape the pain and loneliness that had engulfed him. He had dropped out of school, began to frequent all the neighborhood bars and becoming a playboy in every sense of the word. No longer able to hold a job and eventually getting kicked out of his last place, his brother Liam took him in and gave him a job as a pool cleaner. Only then did he begin to stabilize and stop his downward spiral.  His brother had always been a proverbial lighthouse in the storm that was his life and he felt a twinge of guilt knowing that he had left him fitfully asleep on the couch. But then Liam told him to go out, so…

“Killian? Are you ok?” he looked up to see Emma looking at him in concern. “You went away somewhere for a second.”

“Sorry, love,” he said apologetically and took a drink of his beer. “Everything is fine.  Yes, I love to surf any chance I get. It is both peaceful and exhilarating at the same time. When you are out there waiting for the next perfect wave, it is just you and the ocean. You don’t feel small, but more like a part of it. Your everyday troubles just leave for awhile.”

“I tried once a long time ago,” Emma began, “and I only succeeded in getting a lungful of seawater and a good knock on the head from my friend’s surf board I was borrowing. Never tried it again.”

“Sounds like your friend was not a good instructor,” he said playfully. “The trick to learning how to surf is to find a partner who knows what he is doing.” His eyes lingered on hers and she felt a blush rise from her chest.   _How did he affect her so easily?_

Their food arrived and they both welcomed the opportunity to calm their nerves and busy themselves with the meal.  Killian was enjoying his tacos and then heard a moan coming from Emma as she took another bite.  All his senses left him as he watched her sinful mouth, a flash of her writhing under him only a few short hours ago crossed his mind and suddenly he was more than hungry, he was famished and it wasn’t for food. He had to keep himself under control. He had promised himself he would be a total gentleman this evening and he was not going to let himself get distracted from that. If she kept on like this though, a cold dip in the ocean would be in order.

“Oh my God! This is delicious!” she said with her mouth full. “How come I have never heard of this place before?”

He was outwardly relieved she was enjoying dinner. “It’s a local secret. If everyone knew, then it would be impossible to get a good taco anytime.” He gave her another wink and tore into his taco for another bite. They ate in companionable silence quickly, noticing the rowdy evening crowd begin to arrive.  

When they had finished, Killian craved for a more private setting for the remainder of their evening. As much fun as this establishment was, the idea of yelling at her just to be heard didn’t sound all that appealing.

“Why don’t we take a walk on the beach?” he said loudly over the rabble. Emma nodded, taking hold of the hand he offered, and stood up only to trip on the hem of her dress and clumsily fall toward the hard floor.

Instinctively, Killian reached around her waist and pulled her into his arms, the thrill of touching her so unexpectedly pulsing through his body. “Watch it, love. We don’t have a pool to break our fall here.”

Emma turned red from his heated embrace, but told herself she was merely embarrassed. “Sorry, this seems to be a common thing with me. Kind of a curse really.”

“Well, then let’s go to a place where if I do have to possibly put myself in harms way for your safety it will be a softer landing.”

Leaving the taco shop, they made their way across the street and onto the beach.  

There was now a nice cool breeze coming off the ocean, bringing the smell of the seawater and sand with it. It had been a very long time since she had strolled on the beach and she realized that she missed it. She hadn’t done this hardly at all because of the time demanded from her job and well she had a pool at home, so…. Now she figured herself for somewhat of a fool to have let it gone on this long because having a pool and being on the beach were two distinct experiences and should never be compared. Slipping off  her sandals, her toes wiggled into the warm sand and she sighed happily. Yes, it had been way too long

“Coming, darling?” She looked up to see him a few feet away.  He was waiting for her, with his hand held out once more for her to take. With the sun setting behind him and the colors of last light dancing around his silhouette,  her breath hitched at seeing something that was only seen in movies. He couldn’t be this real... it was all too perfect. Stepping forward, she took his hand and comfortably wrapped into his as they walked down the beach far away from the bustling street.

“So now that you know a little about me, love,” he began, seeing that they had the beach to themselves, “I think it is about time you share about yourself.”

“Well, you know I can’t surf. What else do you want to know about?”

He stopped in front of her path in the sand.  “Everything,” he said simply and his hand came up to her face, gently brushing away a strand of hair. “I want to know everything there is about you.”  The blush on her neck rose more quickly this time.

Her eyes fluttered and she tried to recover from his touch. “How about we start off simple. I live with my two best friends Ruby and Mary Margaret.  Um, you met Ruby today.” At that Killian, inhaled in mock embarrassment, reached up and scratched behind his ear.

“I seem to recall the meeting.” he said abashed and she gave him a small slap on the arm.

“Really? Now you’re all embarrassed? I think it’s too late for that buddy.”

He chuckled and started moving again and she took it as a signal to continue talking about herself.

“Anyway, I moved here from Boston about 10 years ago to look for a better life than I was living. Went to school, got a degree and now I work as a physical therapist in a satellite clinic near the hospital. What about you? From your accent I take it you aren’t from around here either.”

“Actually, I have lived here since I was 10. I kept the accent just to impress the ladies,” and he waggled his eyebrows at her for effect and she couldn’t help but giggle. His Irish accent was one of the things about him that she enjoyed herself. Low and smooth, she knew that he could read some of her dry medical text manuals and sound positively sinful doing it.

“My older brother Liam brought me over from across the pond and raised me after our mum passed away and our father left me on my own.”

 _Why the bloody hell did he just say that?_ He cringed knowing that kind of information was too much for a first date, but it just slipped out. He felt a tug on his hand and realized that she had stopped in her tracks. He reached up and scratched his ear again. “Sorry, I don’t know why..”, he started to explain.

“My parents abandoned me when I was a baby,” she said suddenly, her eyes mirroring the pain in his.  “I spent most of my life bouncing from home to home in the foster system until a couple took me in when I was 13. Leroy and Astrid. They gave me a home and stability that I never had before,” crossing her arms around herself holding in what was obviously an agonizing time to remember.  He felt a wave of empathy for Emma.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to make her feel safe. Another piece of the puzzle fit when it came to this woman and why he felt absolutely and utterly drawn to her. She was once a lost girl like he had been a lost boy. He saw that familiar look in her eyes and stance, all the fear and uncertainty that lived in both of them. The constant struggle to feel worth something more than what they thought they were. He knew she was holding back on telling him all about her life, obviously, but knowing this part made him feel connected to her like he hadn’t felt to anyone...even Milah. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. He kissed her forehead lightly and smiled at her confidently.

“It seems we share a few hard knocks life has given us. Dare I say there probably are more?” he asked playfully trying to bring levity into the discussion, but for her it only seemed to open the floodgates of revealing past pain. She began to walk again down the beach.

“It’s been almost three years since I have dated anyone,” she said without preamble and she could see he was giving her a dubious look.

“How can an exquisite creature like yourself not have men falling at your feet, darling?”

She shook her head at his statement. “ I didn’t say they weren‘t, it’s just that I haven’t wanted them.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I got burned really bad by my ex-boyfriend,” she tried to say nonchalantly like it was no big deal but then she felt his hand on her arm stopping her and pulling her around. Emma looked up at him and could tell that he knew better, like she was an open book to him.

“Love, being ‘burned’ as you say does not convey what must have happened if you have closed yourself off for all those years.”

Looking into his eyes she saw something there she hadn’t seen in a long time… like he knew just what she was feeling and it emboldened her to continue.

“Ok, you’re right, it was more than a burn. I met Neal when I first moved out here and we were together for years. He told me he loved me and that I was the one he wanted to spend his life with and wanted to marry, but he didn’t. I knew that he came from a broken family and he was just a little skittish so I waited and waited, telling myself one day he would propose.”

She paused for a moment, gathering up the courage to say the next thing, trying not to relive all the emotions over again. She hugged herself for comfort.

“Then one day, I found out he was seeing some other girl named Tamara for about a year, so I broke it off and the rest is history.” Really that was it, she didn’t have it in herself to trust a new man, let alone get hurt like that again… _.but then what was she doing now? Why did this man make her feel exactly the opposite? Like she could trust him completely..._

Killian looked at her for a few moments as if deciding something important then turned out to face the ocean, nodding once.

“I had my first love, my Milah taken from me. It’s been a few years since she has been gone. It was much like your story. I meant to marry her but kept putting it off like a fool and then one day, it no longer was going to happen….” He paused for a moment and she waited for him to elaborate on his story but he huffed out a shuddering breath and she could tell it was still too hard to talk about it. She had a sneaking suspicion “lost” meant “dead” and for some reason that made his response alright for now. She considered in time he would open up, for now it was probably too soon for him and she was more than content to wait till he was ready.

He turned back to her, his blue eyes intense with an emotion that she knew all too well. The look of someone who had been damaged almost beyond repair and he took a step closer to her. “I have felt lost, without direction. Simply living my days out without any real reason other than putting one foot in front of the other…that is until I met you.”

Stunned by the statement, she just stared at him. She should feel scared, want to run away from something so bold and declarative, but instead it just pulled her even closer to him, needing him in a way that belied all sense of reason and she took another step forward till thier bodies were just touching. The sensation of feeling whole and complete enveloped the two as they stood looking into each others eyes.

“You and I, we understand each other,” he finally said, giving her a sad smile as his hand came up to her face again gently caressing her cheek.

“Yeah, we do,” she returned the smile as she leaned into the caress.  “Our motto is ‘Take care of yourself and you can’t ever get hurt,’ she whispered.

“So then,what is this that we are doing, love?” his asked her so quietly that it almost didn’t carry over the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

"I don't know, Killian, but for the first time in a long time I am more than willing to see where this goes," she heard herself say and his face lit up in long awaited, relieved excitement.

Emma  felt herself trembling slightly, overcome with something that she was not wholly prepared to feel and she leaned into him for support feeling the comfort and warmth, knowing she had found by some wild twist of fate someone who understood her.

“Emma, are you alright?” she heard him say, loving the rumble of his chest as he asked.

“Mmmm,hmmm,” was all she could say. Next thing she knew, he was picking her up and carrying her to the lifeguard tower on the now darkening beach. She curled into him, smiling contently and feeling for the first time that she was truly wanted by someone. She gazed up at him and saw him smiling, looking as if he too had a weight lifted off his shoulders. Helping her up onto the ladder, she climbed up on the platform and she sat down against the wall of the closed lifeguard station, looking out over the ocean.  

He settled in close to her, holding her hand in his on his thigh. “You know what I think, love?”

“What?” she answered with a shallow breath.

“It seems that we have been given a grand opportunity.”

“Oh and how is that?” she was distracted by the soft caresses of his fingers on her hand.

He turned toward her and whispered into her ear, his fingertips now trailing lightly up her arm. She shivered in anticipation for what was about to happen.

“To enjoy small moments we have been given in our chaotic lives.” Killian told himself that yes, he was going to hold back tonight, but a little flirting and kissing would be safe enough. Besides he didn’t think he could truly be that close to her and not touch her at all.

His fingers threaded into her golden hair and he kissed her lightly on her jaw, his warm lips slowly making its way over her soft cheek to her mouth, his tongue tasting her skin along the way as she sighed into him.  He leaned back to look at her, eyes hooded and dark with desire but also hesitant. She recognized he was holding himself back and she was going to have none of that.

“Come here!” she exclaimed and grabbing onto the collar of his shirt she pulled his mouth against hers, tilting her head to find the fullest contact with his lips.  Eagerly, he matched her enthusiasm as he nipped at her bottom lip then ran his tongue along it before plunging into her mouth.  She moaned at his intensity, stirring her own desire to have him again so soon. Still seated on the wood platform, they pulled their bodies together trying to eliminate the sea breeze flowing between them.

Both panting, they paused to look at each other, sparks firing from their gaze. Emma’s eyes drifted to his partly opened shirt and she couldn’t resist the provocative view any longer.  

She frantically unbuttoned his shirt, desperate to rub her hands up and down the firmness of his chest.  With the last button released, she quickly pulled his shirt fully open, pressing the loosened material back against his muscled arms. Exposing his entire torso before her, she spread her fingers wide to roam every toned contour, every defined bulge of strength and endurance.  

He inhaled sharply at her demanding touch, groaning low from his abs. “Emma, I promised myself. I intend to keep myself under control tonight.”

She was unfazed by his comment, watching her hands slide over his pectoral muscles.  She instinctively flexed her fingers to rub the pads of her fingertips into the soft hair on his chest, the massage being purely for her selfish pleasure and she heard a moan escape her lips.  Her base need for his masculinity had done her in and she was enjoying her wantonness.  Wrapping her hands on the sides of his firm chest to draw near him, her mouth found his neck and she sucked hard on the sensitive skin before giving it a little nip. He chuckled softly.

“My, you are quite the vixen at testing my restraint,” he breathed as his hand came up to cup her breast and kneaded  it through the fabric of her clothing and even though it was through the thin cloth, his hand felt electrified and she arched herself into it as he found her nipple, giving is a light pinch. Letting out a gasp, she looked into the depths of his blue eyes seeing the same unbridled desire that she had experienced earlier today. Irregardless of what he was saying, he wanted her very much and it gave her a tremendous feeling of power knowing that she could make a man look at her that way.  Instantly, his mouth was on hers again.

Next thing she knew, in one swift movement without breaking the kiss, he boldly picked her up and sat her straddled across his narrow hips, his back still against the guard stand wall.  He groaned as she wiggled, settling herself on top of his hardness and smiled as she tucked her long skirt around her waist out of her way and under her bent knees for comfort against the hard wood of the platform.  Pulling his knees up to help hold her in place, his hips bucked up to meet the next roll of her hips, and a hand rose to her shoulder alongside the strap of her dress.

Taking a moment to look in the gathering darkness and confirm that they were indeed alone on the beach, his fingers slipped under the strap and slowly pulled down her top to expose one breast.

“Emma,  do you have any idea the hardship you are causing me?” he pleaded as the scruff of his beard tickled her sensitive skin. “You are too beautiful to deny.”  Emma keened as his tongue began to lavish her breast and she pressed her hips into him again.

As his hand gently kneaded her breast, he could hear breath quicken as his tongue began lazy sensuous circles around her nipple. She arched herself further into him and he sucked hard on her breast, eliciting a most delicious moan.

“Oh, God. Don’t stop,” she managed to say through the haze of desire he was drawing from her and she circled her hips down on him to stress the point. She wanted to make him lose control, wanted more from him.

“You’re amazing,” he stuttered, the pleasure of tasting her clearly overruling his mind, but then there was that bloody voice in the back of his head reminding him that this was not at all what he had intended for the night.

With a final suckle and bite on her peaked nipple, he made himself pull her dress back up over her breast.

“Swan, I swear to you, I must st...” but he was unable to finish the sentences as her mouth came back down on his, lips crashing and her tongue filling his mouth making him lose all senses again and his heart beat more wildly than ever.

“I said, don’t stop, Killian,” and she took his hands, placing them on her thighs drawing them up slightly letting him understand what she wanted from him. His hands came up under her skirt, caressing her thighs along the way and she felt warm heat pooling in her core and her thighs clenched.

Thrusting herself against him, chasing the delicious friction of feeling him harden more beneath her, she deepened their kiss and he moaned into her mouth.  His hands continued up her thighs to finally settle low on her waist, encouraging her to continue what she had started.

Gasping for breath again, she pulled back and looked at him and saw something that stopped her. Breathing heavily, he looked unmistakably wrecked. His lips swollen from their kisses, hair mussed up from where she had run her fingers through, but it was the expression in his eyes that affected her the most.

Killian looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered, that the sun rose and set on her whim. She could see clearly that she was everything to him and it was too much and not enough all over again. The proverbial runaway train picked up speed and all she wanted now was everything he was willing to give and willing to take from her.

They understood each other.

The emotions he stirred in her took over completely and sitting back a bit and reaching her hand down, she quickly unbuttoned his shorts and pulled his hard length free. Her body demanding his full and prompt attention, she lifted herself up, but he reached for her to stop.

“Emma, what are you doing?” he asked with some apprehension. His willpower wasn’t going to last much longer if she continued down this course of action.

She brought her hands up to his face, her thumb running across his scar, looking deep into his eyes. God, he was amazing and sexy and he was here, with her, in the perfect moment and for once she was not going to let it get away from her.

She smiled and leaned down to gently kiss the side of his mouth.“Letting go and enjoying the moment we have been given,” she recited his mantra from earlier. She could still see the want and hesitation warring in him.

“We don’t have to do this. Please, truly love, I am trying to be a gentleman.” She chuckled low,  realizing how much this made her want him more.

“Yes, we do, Killian. I want this. I need this. And I know you need it too,” her voice resonating his body’s impassioned arousal as she looked at him, the darkness all but enveloping his face. Then, without waiting for an answer, she took his hand and brought it to the apex of her thighs, guiding his fingers to move aside her thong and feel her need for him.

“God, Emma, you are so wet! You are driving me insane!” he inhaled sharply. She encouraged his long fingers to press open her slick folds, spreading them to prepare herself fully for him and his thumb gently rubbing her sensitive bud making her gasp and arch into his hand.

Perhaps it was his self-imposed denial or the titillation of the oceanside setting, but his desire was sizable and there was only one remedy now. No amount of cold showers or ocean would quell this fire, only she would be enough.

Recognizing the point of his surrender, she brought her face in line with his, her eyes never leaving as she moved his hand away and then lowered herself slowly onto his swollen length, letting out a long breathy sigh, enjoying how he filled and fit her perfectly.  

He groaned loudly at the constriction of her drenched center around his cock as he watched her slide over him.  His eyes were filled with pain and pleasure, feeling like both a winner and a loser for not succeeding with his intentions, but he knew Emma had made her decision and he chose to acquiesce to her seduction and their irrepressible desires

“Emma! God, you feel so good.” he groaned reverently. “You’re a relentless siren, and if this is your wish, then who am I to deprive you of it.”  He leaned up, catching his lips on hers as he began to move inside her.

Unlike the first time that was a frenzy of passion, they now rocked in a slow steady rhythm, matching the pulsing waves on the shore. His hands made their way onto her ass as he guided her up and down to ride him in controlled eagerness, his breaths matching hers.  Her lush heat intensified around him with each stroke and the tight warm slickness of being inside her was a sensation like none other he had ever felt. His need to satisfy her heart and soul was controlling him now.   _Oh, God, how could he ever tell her no?_

Emma gripped his shoulders, thankful to finally have him pressed inside her, feeling further intoxicated by his strong deltoids rippling under her hands. She adjusted her hips to bring his stroke ever closer to the spot she craved, driven higher by the way his whole body undulated beneath her in perfect syncopation. She watched his hand slide from her hip down to stroke her clit and closed her eyes briefly as her body shuddered. She gazed at his sensual expression and her heart raced as she realized his intention - he meant to bring her to completion.  Her core clenched at that meaning and she felt the coil of pleasure build inside her. _How does he know so quickly what she needs?_

Sensing she was closer, he continued to feverishly stroke her clit while he changed his angle so that just his tip was taken into her, his body jerking from the acute stimulation.

“Ohh, so close, Emma!” he bit out and he began to thrust harder up into her, hitting in a spot that made her feel like a huge wave was crashing down on her. He felt her tremble and begged her in a hoarse voice,“Come for me! Take your pleasure and let me hear you scream!”

With one last thrust upward, he pressed into her and Emma exploded white hot around him, walls fluttering, her body quivering and she let out a throaty cry as loud as the ocean thundering behind her.  Her orgasm pounded through her flesh, a floodgate of pressure released into the farthest points in her body.  His mouth covered hers, swallowing the last of her cry and he stiffened beneath her as her release brought his.  He moaned her name, shivering in aftershocks, but limited from any further movements by the rhythmic throbbing from his sated loins to his toes.  She could barely move, her chest flushed from the potency of his action. Everything ceased to exist except for each other as they rode out the moment, slowly coming back down, both breathing hard into each other.

Something shifted between the two of them in this encounter and they each could feel it. It had become more than just desire and lust this time. The undeniable feeling of belonging, two parts fitting together perfectly as it was always meant to. Before they caught their breath, they leaned in and lazily kissed each other, feeling the desire calling to them again.

Killian pulled back chuckling. “My dear, I do believe with your relentlessness you have bested me in trying to be a gentleman tonight.”

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a playful smirk. “Is that a complaint I hear, Mr. Jones?”

He couldn’t help but grin big. “None whatsoever, Miss Swan,” and he kissed her to make sure she understood exactly how much he wasn’t complaining.

Suddenly a bright light blinded the pair.

“Hey! You two up there!” the voice said behind the light from the beach security that had come up on them when they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.“It may be dark, but this is still a public beach! Move it along or better yet, get a room!”

“Too late for that mate,” Killian muttered under his breath and they both broke out into quiet laughter.

“Get a move on you two before you actually have to make me do my job.” The security guard said sounding less than amused.

“I think that’s our cue, love. Best we leave.”

Emma gave him a moment to set himself right before climbing off him and stood up as the security truck drove away not without a final annoyed glare from the guard.  Killian climbed down the stairs and held out his arms.

“Jump and I will catch you”  he said gallantly. “I promise I won’t drop you.”

“I’m not to sure about that,” she eyed him suspiciously from above. It wasn’t a far drop but knowing her, she would some how trip and belly flop onto him and do some kind of damage.

“Do you trust me?”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, do you trust me?” Looking at him with his open arms and beaming face, she realized that she did.

“Okay, on the count of three… One, two, three!” and she jumped the few feet down to be caught by the waist and he spun her around.

“Time to get you back to your car and on your way home, love.” he said with a bit of resignation in his voice. It had been more than an eventful day and even if she didn’t want this to end, they needed to save some of themselves for another day.

Holding hands they walked in comfortable silence back to her car. Killian, ever the gentleman he claimed to be, opened and held the door for her with a flourish. When she was in, he closed it and leaned forward as she rolled down the window. He gave her a small smile then kissed her soundly as if taking as much as he could because he was afraid it would be too long before he saw her again. She couldn’t think of  that possibility.

“Come to the party, Killian. I would really like you to be there,” she whispered against his lips. “Bring your trunks for a swim in our pool. I made sure the pool boy came by today and cleaned it really well.”

She felt his smile against hers. “As you wish.” and he gave her one more small kiss then stood back from her car.

“Good. It starts at 4:00 we are grilling Carne Asada so bring your appetite.”

“Oh, no worries on that darling,” he said coyly as he waggled his eyebrows, eliciting giggles from her.“Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight, Killian.” He stepped away and she pulled out of the parking space, driving away. He watched her until she was out of sight and then pumped his fist into the air.

“Boom!” he yelled out loud and didn’t care who heard.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, we really do want to hear what you have to say. Drop us a comment. Thanks! ;)


	5. Let's Get The Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is torn between wanting to be with Emma at the party or staying home to look after his sick brother. In the meantime Emma learns more about the man she is falling for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was all ready to write the big CS angsty scene but then the characters let me know there was still more story to be written first and this chapter happened... and I am glad it did. It was loads of fun to write it with my bestie and we had no idea that we could get this far in what was once just a simple prompt.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always we would love to hear your comments. :)

Chapter 5

“God save me, Killian, will you just stop pacing!” Liam groaned in voice that was hoarser than ever. “You are exhausting me to the point of putting me in a coma with all that back and forth!"

Killian stopped mid-step and looked over at his sick brother. He had not seemed to get any better over the past few days, sounding ever more congested and had a persistent fever. He had practically begged Liam to let him take him to the clinic and see about getting some antibiotics to fight what was sure to be more than just a cold to him, but Liam, being the stubborn arse, wouldn’t budge.

So here it was, minutes before he was to leave for Emma’s party and he was torn about where he was needed versus where he wanted to be. He had been incredibly busy taking care of the family business (the intense heat had caused algae blooms in pools and therefore an increase in service calls) and trying to care for his sick brother.

Killian missed Emma fiercely. His mind continuously going back to those incredible hours he was able to spend with her, feeling her body as eager and wanting as his. He recalled the softness of her skin underneath his lips and the sweet, salty taste on his tongue. He marveled in the memory of being inside of her as her body moved in perfect unison with his, her breathy sighs and urgent moans of passion that came from her swollen lips as they kissed each other senseless.  Killian had been driven to distraction many a time over the past few days while cleaning other customer’s pools and more than a few times did he feel the need to jump in one of them to cool off. God, he missed her laugh, her smile, everything about her. He had to see her sooner than later or he would just simply burst.

A rough, wet hacking sound brought him back to his senses as Liam was overcome with another fit of coughing. And there it was….as much as he wanted and needed to see Emma, he couldn’t leave Liam like this, that familiar fear of losing someone else he loved clenched at his heart. He kept reminding himself it simply was a bad cold, nothing more and he shouldn’t let his fears get the best of him. Still, he felt that maybe he should text Emma and let her know that he was needed here and that he would make it up to her soon. She knew that Liam was sick and he was sure she would understand.

He went to his brother’s side and offered him a glass of orange juice. “As much as I want to go, I shouldn’t. You are looking worse than ever, brother. I have half the mind to just throw you over my shoulder and drive you to the clinic.”

Liam shot him a irritable look. “Don’t you dare on both counts. I just need a few more days and I will be fit as a fiddle.” He took a shallow breath, “ I want, no, I need you to go and spend time with your new lady. It pleases me to see you this happy and alive again. It’s been too long.” He gave him a more congenial look that showed how much his brother’s positively altered mood meant to him. “You _need_   this Killian. It’s time to stop thinking of the past and live in the here and now.”

“But who is going to look after you?” he said deflecting Liam’s comment on the happiness that he knew was on display for anyone to see around him since Emma had now come into his life.  He did not want to dwell on his good mood lest something went wrong.

“Worry not, little brother. Elsa has been kind enough to agree to come pass the time with me while you are away for the evening.”

Killian couldn’t help but see the small smile that passed over his mouth. His brother had been pursuing the neighbor lass for quite sometime now and she had led him on a merry dance. It was obvious these two had feelings for each other and it was high time they did something about it.

“Oh, the ice princess you mean?” he couldn’t help but give his brother a playful poke and his brother shot him another irritated look.

“There is nothing icy about that woman! Unlike your perception that she has a frozen heart, she is quite warm and tender.” Liam smirked at him. “Besides, who really failed to make a good first impression anyway?”

Killian winced at the memory. On a particularly wild night a few months after his brother had taken him in, he was still in his downward spiral and had come back home so drunk that he could have been mistaken for the undead, shuffling aimlessly. He had proceeded to slam his fist on her front door when the key to his apartment wouldn’t work (obviously) and yelled at the top of his lungs for Liam to open the bloody damn door.

She had called the police and after a lot of cajoling and pleading, Liam was able to calm Elsa down and talk the cops into letting him put Killian in his own bed and not in the drunk tank for the night.  Killian woke up the next morning feeling like he should have just died and be done with his misery,  He listened to his brother explain how his life was on a path of self destruction and it was also taking a toll on Liam as well, that he couldn’t bear to see Killian slowly kill himself and things needed to change.

Killian realized he was letting his brother down after all he had done for him and it was a wake up call. Liam’s approval meant everything to him and that was the day he started working his way back from the hell he had created for himself.

A light knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts and Liam gave him a big grin.

“I believe that is her now. Do you think you can handle being a proper gentleman and see my princess in?”

Killian shot him a dirty look and got up mumbling, “Whatever, you git,” and answered the door.

Elsa, a beautiful petite blonde, with sharp, clear blue eyes and long blonde hair braided down her back stood in front of him. Despite their tenuous relationship, he had to admit she was a beautiful woman and looked like she could have easily been of Nordic descent. Dressed in what he considered her favorite color of pale blue (because that is what she always seemed to wear it in his opinion) she held an armful of  DVDs with a cautious look on her face.

“Good afternoon, Killian,” she said a little too formally for his liking. It had been a few years since that fated meeting and she still hadn’t warmed up to him as she had with his brother. Suppressing a sigh and putting on his best smile, he gave her a bow with flourish

“And to you, m’lady. Please do come in.” She gave him a brief nod and walked into the apartment.

Liam perked up and for a brief moment and looked better than he had in days.  “Ah, there she is! My own nightingale who has come to nurse me back to health,” he flirted with her and Elsa’s features instantly softened, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

“Hello, Liam. Are you ready for a Disney marathon for our evening? I brought all the classics but I thought we would start with Peter Pan.”

Standing behind them, Killian stifled a snicker. Liam had never showed interest in anything other than action or high seas adventure movies and he knew for a fact that Peter Pan was one story his brother detested. The idea of a person refusing to grow up and be a man was bad form in Liam’s eyes. He bet his life that Liam felt empathy for Captain Hook, more of a misunderstood person than a villain. Killian chuckled, anticipating Elsa’s disappointment from Liam’s forthcoming negative response.

“Absolutely, my dear.” Liam spoke ardently.

Killian’s jaw dropped. " _Bloody hell! My brother has gone soft!"_

“So, are you going to be on your way then, little brother?” Liam encouraged Killian with a tone saying he wanted to be alone with Elsa and that Killian needed to move on out the door.

“Yes, yes. I was just leaving.” he stuttered in disbelief and grabbed his keys as he headed to the door.

“Have a good evening and take all the time you want with your Emma. I am in good hands with my lovely lady here.”

Killian heard Elsa giggle and he gave a last look before he left the apartment. Those two had already completely forgotten about him, looking at each other. If it wasn’t for the fact that Liam was sick, he suspected that his brother and Elsa would make the most of their time alone.

“Just make sure to put a tie on the door if needed,” he called out, throwing a cheeky comment and he was rewarded with the two of them looking a little abashed. Sometimes it was too easy.

With that, he gave himself a small smile, happy to know his brother was looking and feeling a little better, and eagerly departed to see his own lady.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The last few hours before a party was always the most hectic, preparing all the food and drinks, but for Emma it was almost excruciating. It had been three days since her satisfying date with Killian and she had been waiting anxiously for the party date to arrive just so she could see him again.

He had been kept busy and she had her hands full with her job also.  As fun as it was to get his sweet texts, it was not enough. She wanted more.

Emma closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the night on the beach. The feel of his ripped chest and abs underneath her avid hands, the scent of spice and sea on his body, and his kisses that burned her lips and begged her to touch all of him.  These movements played vividly in her mind, but what affected her the most was remembering his wrecked voice, his groans of pleasure while she moved above him and he urged her on, pressing her toward completion.   Conceding there was still a lot to do for the party, she tried to get a grip on herself and took a deep breath.  

“Emma! Hello! Earth to Emma!” she heard Mary Margaret call to her and she realized that her mind had wandered for the millionth time today. Blushing furiously, she looked over to her dark, pixie haired housemate, she gave her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you. What’s up?” she asked bringing her full attention to her friend and Mary Margaret gave her a smile back.

“I was asking you if David had arrived here yet. He was supposed to be here about 15 minutes ago to start grilling the carne asada.”

“Yeah, he called and said he was running late and would be here in about 15 minutes.”

“Make that now,” they heard a shout from behind them. David standing with his hands full of last minute items that Emma was sure Mary Margaret asked him to get before he came over. He was a regular Prince Charming, always there for his girlfriend.

“Oh, thank you, sweetheart!” Mary Margaret literally beamed as if he had indeed rescued her from a high tower and she planted a big smacker of a kiss on his face.

Emma rolled her eyes. " _Ugh, they are almost too much, the way they hang on each other sometimes."_

“Why don’t you two get a room,” she muttered under her breath while the pair continued to mug down.

“I certainly could have said the same to you on pool cleaning day,” Ruby chimed in as she sauntered into the room with a smirk on her face, perky eyes directed at Emma.  

Ever since she caught Killian in a revealing position on top of Emma a few days ago, Ruby took every opportunity to poke Emma because it was so out of character for her seemingly overmodest friend. Emma was actually surprised Ruby hadn’t told their housemates already. Mary Margaret knew that Emma had gone out on a date with the pool man and was ecstatic to see her finally moving on after Neal had hurt her so long ago, but the details of how it came about had not been shared so far. Emma was grateful that Ruby had not said anything as of yet because she knew for certain Mary Margaret would waste no time in gleefully throwing back in her face the teasing that Emma always gave the two lovebirds about their overly affectionate displays in public.

Emma rolled her eyes and tried to conceal her reaction to her Ruby’s snarky ribbing.  “Please, that was a one time thing with Killian. I guarantee you, we are not going to do that again,” she muttered under her breath and Ruby countered with a doubtful look.

“Excuse me. What did you say?” David had taken a moment to break off his record breaking kiss with Mary Margaret and looked at Emma in disbelief.  “Do you mean you know Killian Jones?”

“Yes,”  at first relieved that David was still clueless about the point of Ruby’s teasing, she refocused and asked him suspiciously, “what of it?” The tone of his question put her on the defensive.

David noticed her reaction and stepped out of Mary Margaret’s embrace and walked over to Emma. “Nothing, Emma. I am just surprised that you know him. He is one the guys I see when I’m surfing.”

“She knows more of him than you know,” Ruby divulged with enthusiasm and Emma elbowed her.

“Don’t pay attention to her,” she responded feeling a little less confident in her denial of how closely Ruby was skirting around the explicit nature of her first encounter with Killian. “He has been filling in for his sick brother who owns the pool cleaning company.”   

“Yep, he **_came_** the other day to make sure the pool was at **_peak_ _performance_** for the party. I think he provided excellent customer service that afternoon. Don’t you, Emma?” Ruby questioned with a huge smirk across her face.  Emma shot her a look that would have turned her to stone if it were possible. “Hmmm?” Ruby continued, not to be cowered in the least.

“Yes,” Emma ground out, “he did a pretty good job.” and Ruby snorted out a laugh.

“Pretty good job? from the sound of it, I would be more inclined to say he was **_very thorough_** in his work.”

Emma began to blush furiously while Mary Margaret looked at her in disbelief, realizing what Ruby was implying.   _"God, if they knew what had happened on the beach during the date I will never hear the end of it."_

“My work is done here,” Ruby announced gleefully, seeing that she had succeeded and paraded away highly pleased with herself. Mary Margaret gave Emma a look that said they were going to have a talk about what just exactly had transpired, but not with David around.

“What was **_that_** all about?” David asked still looking more than a little confused.

“Nothing,” Emma huffed out, more than annoyed at her housemate. “Just Ruby being Ruby. Anyway, you were saying that you know Killian?”

“Yeah, nice guy once you get past the cockiness. Couldn’t stand him when I first met him though, then I realized it was all just a big act that he puts on once I found out what happened with him.”

“Oh and what was that?”she couldn’t help but feel a bit curious to learn more about what Killian had alluded to her on the beach.  It was his story to tell her when he was ready but she was controlled by her need to know everything about people in her life in order to protect herself. _“Forewarned is forearmed, as they say,”_ she justified to herself.

“He lost his girlfriend, Milah, to a hit and run driver according to other surfers who were there that morning.  After surfing, they were walking to their car on the street and some older man in his big Caddie came by and hit her square on, almost like he was actually gunning for her. She died there in his arms and they never found the guy and no one got a clear view of the licence plate.”

Hearing this, she suddenly felt guilty about asking David for his knowledge of what had happened because it was so personal and she should have waited for Killian tell her himself. She silently cursed her brokenness from Neal for making her act so scared and nervous in relationships. He had betrayed her trust and love with that other woman and it had almost shattered her into million pieces.  He and Tamara disappeared, leaving no trail.  Emma had spent the last few years recovering, thankful she had never gotten pregnant by him.

Even though she had not experienced the tragedy that Killian had with Milah, she understood how the loss of someone so dear to you could ruin you, especially with the painful childhoods they had. Until now, no one had been able to climb over her wall she had built up around her heart after Neal. It was a miracle Killian had done it in less than one day. Her heart clenched realizing that they were kindred spirits and somehow finding each other was perhaps what they needed to mend completely.

Emma snapped her attention back to what David was saying.  “He was real messed up after that for a time,” he continued on.“It wasn’t until he moved back in with his brother that he started to get his act more or less together. I hear he has his moments from time to time, like he still hasn’t found the key to his happiness.”

Hearing this last piece of information, she felt butterflies and wondered if she would be the person to make that difference...just then her phone buzzed. It was Killian

_~Hello love. I am about to leave and wanted to know if there was anything you might still need.  I can pick it up for you on the way over.~_

She smiled, and for a moment, fantasized that she might have her own knight in shining armour ready to rescue anytime she needed him.

 _~All I need right now is you. ;)~_ she texted back and she could almost sense the grin on his end of the conversation.

_~On my way then, see you soon. <3~_

She giggled from seeing his heart symbol at the end. What an adorable idiot.

 ****  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such great feels towards the Jones brothers and their relationship and I just truly believe deep down that Elsa and Liam would make the cutest couple. I ship them. ;)  
> And Ruby? Well she is just the kind of friend Emma needs to keep her on her toes. ;)  
> Comments welcomed


End file.
